


Sin oasis

by Kikinu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no hay un lugar seguro al cual ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin oasis

— Sube — le dice la mujer, abriendo la puerta de su camioneta.

Mary Margaret está sucio y acaba de ver como uno de sus alumnos se devoraba al otro, así que apenas puede meterse en el vehículo, temblando por la conmoción.

La mujer arranca cuenda ella aún no terminado de cerrar la puerta, pisando en el camino a la maestra de cuarto grado y tres alumnos. Mary Margaret se consuela pensando que en realidad ya están muertos, así que no deben haber sentido dolor.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre? — le pregunta la mujer, sin despegar la vista del camino, plagado de zombies.

— M-Mary Margaret.

— ¿Te han mordido?

— No. Salí corriendo cuando vi el estado de mis chicos…

Se muerde el labio al pensar en los rostros demacrados y estado de descomposición de sus alumnos. Intenta no llorar recordando los dibujos olvidados en la pared del salón.

— Hiciste bien. Yo soy Emma.

Mary Margaret cree que _Emma_ es un bonito nombre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Emma no le responde.

(en el fondo, Mary Margaret sabe que ya no hay un lugar al cual ir)


End file.
